Zwang
Warum fürchten wir uns vor Monstern? Ist es ihre Gestalt, die nur selten den eines Menschen gleicht? Nein… Ist es vielleicht die Macht? Ihre… besonderen Kräfte, die den Fähigkeiten eines Menschen um ein Vielfaches übersteigen? Nein… Ich glaube, es sind viel mehr die Gräueltaten. Die verschiedensten Arten von Wunden, die sie den Menschen zufügen können, gegen den sie machtlos sind. Ich muss es leider wissen, denn ich bin so eins. Mein Name ist… war… Jakob. Einst war ich ein Mensch, doch nun… bin ich es nicht. Ausgerechnet das Schlimmste aller Monster musste ich werden: Der Wendigo, der Menschfresser… Wie lange ich schon in diesen Zustand bin, weiß ich nicht. Ich… weiß nicht einmal mehr wo ich bin. Immer ist es ein Wald umgeben von Dunkelheit, manchmal von Schnee und eisigen Winden umhüllt. Ziellos wandere ich umher, während in sämtlichen Spiegelungen mich meine groteske Gestalt begleitet. Hunger… der Hunger quält mich fortwährend. Das Fleisch der Tiere kann meinen Hunger nicht stillen. Nur ein bestimmtes Fleisch bringt mir stets eine kurze Ruhe… Menschenfleisch. 'Die Erinnerung' Dabei wollte ich nur mit meiner Familie einen Ausflug in die Berge machen. Als Soldat der amerikanischen Armee, diente ich meinem Land fast ständig. Dadurch hatte ich nur wenig Zeit für sie. Mit einem Urlaub in einem Ferienhaus bei der Kaskadenkette der USA, wollte ich es wiedergutmachen. Mit einem Auto fuhren wir dorthin. An meine Familie kann ich mich noch gut erinnern: Katrin, meine liebe Frau. Ihr Haar war hellbraun. Ihr Gesicht… so wunderschön. Sie sah es mir nie übel, dass mein Job uns oft die Zeit füreinander stahl. An diesem Tag trug sie ihre Goldkette am Hals, die ich ihr damals zum Hochzeitstag geschenkt habe. Auch zwei wundervolle Kinder hatte ich. Meine Tochter Maggie und mein Sohn Luis. Sie beide liebten es Geschichten über Monster zu hören. Und ich liebte es ihnen diese Geschichten zu erzählen. Als Soldat kommt man schon an die verschiedensten Orte, dadurch kannte ich viele Legenden, Sagen und Aberglauben. Auch die Legende des Wendigo kannte ich bereits, die vor allem von den Indianern der Anishinabe erzählt wird. “Auf vier Arten kann ein Wendigo entstehen.”, erklärte ich den beiden, während ich fuhr. “Er wird von einem anderen Wendigo verletzt. Er wird in Traum von einem Wendigo heimgesucht. Er zieht ein Verwandlungsritual durch. Oder… er verzehrt Menschenfleisch.” “Und kann man den Wendigo nicht heilen? So wie beim Werwolf?”, fragte meine Tochter. Ich antwortete: “Aber klar doch. Die einfachste Methode ist ihm heißen Talg einzuflößen, wodurch der Wendigo sein Eisherz erbricht.” “Cool!”, sagte mein Sohn Luis. Maggie hingegen: “Üarrgh!” “Es ist schön, dass du unsere Kinder unterhalten willst.”, sagte meine Frau. “Aber konzentrier dich bitte auf die Straße, Schatz.” “Ist gut.”, sagte ich schmunzelnd. 　 Ab da… verschwimmt plötzlich die Erinnerung. Nur wenige Dinge sind in meinem Kopf: Krach… Dunkelheit… Meine Frau, meine Kinder in Angst… Hunger… Ein Schlag auf den Kopf! Und ein eisenhaltiger Geschmack… 　 Es schien eine Menge Zeit vergangen zu sein, denn als ich aufwachte, fand ich mich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Ich habe wohl vor einer improvisierten Feuerstelle gelegen. Ich schaute mich um: Ich war allein und es war so still hier. Und seltsamerweise sah dieser Raum wie eine… Bowlingbahn aus? “Was zum?”, sagte ich leise. “Was ist passiert?” Meine Kleidung sah verdreckt aus und war an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Außerdem entdeckte ich Wunden an meiner Haut, die allerdings schon mit einer dicken Schorfkruste bedeckt waren. Neben der Feuerstelle, die ich wahrscheinlich selber errichtet habe, entdeckte ich etwas: Mein Jagdmesser! Allerdings… war es mit Blut bedeckt. Zusätzlich fand ich auch mehrere Küchenmesser, Zangen, Eisenstangen und andere Werkzeuge. Und sie alle… waren ebenfalls mit Blut bedeckt. Mir gefiel das nicht… mir gefiel es ganz und gar nicht! Schnell begann ich an eins zu denken: Meine Familie! Katrin! Maggie! Luis! Ich muss sie wiederfinden! In der Bowlingbahn fand ich ein abgebrochenes Holzbrett und machte daraus schnell eine Fackel. Ich nahm dann mein Jagdmesser und eine Eisenstange und verließ den Raum. 　 Ich durchschritt die Gänge und Räume dieses Ortes, ebenfalls still und leer und in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Als Soldat wusste ich wie dumm es wäre in einen solch dunklen, verlassenen Ort mit schwacher Bewaffnung lauthals nach meiner Familie zu rufen, also suchte ich jede Ecke akribisch ab. Schnell erkannte ich, dass es sich bei diesem Ort um das Ferienhaus handelte, wo ich mit meiner Familie Urlaub machen wollte. Aber… warum ist es hier so dunkel? Was ist geschehen? Und wo sind die anderen? Noch immer suchte ich, ohne auch nur eine Menschenseele zu treffen. Ich öffnete den nächsten Raum und… sah jemanden! Es schien ein Mann zu sein, der… regungslos auf einem Tisch lag. Durch die Dunkelheit sah ich nicht was mit ihm ist, doch ich ahnte schon auf was es hinauslaufen wird. Ich näherte mich dem Mann. Als das Licht der Fackel schließlich ihn erreichte, erkannte ich’s: Sein Körper… von oben bis unten aufgeschnitten. Sein Innerstes vollkommen leer. Leber, Niere, Lungen, Herz, Gedärm… alles war weg. Der Mann selbst war noch jung. Er war höchstens 24 Jahre alt. Jemand hatte ihn wie ein Schwein ausgeweidet. An den Armen und Beinen sah ich tiefe, gerade Schnitte, so als ob jemand versucht hätte ihm die Gliedmaßen abzutrennen und aus irgendeinem Grund abbrach. “Warte…”, dachte ich und trat der Leiche näher. “Sind das etwa… Bissspuren?” Ja… es waren Bissspuren, verteilt an den oberen Teilen der Gliedmaßen. Doch sie gehörten keinem Tier…Sie waren… menschlich. Jemand… hat ihn angenagt?! Ich musste überlegen: Als Soldat traf ich mit meinen Einsatzkräften oft auf zurückgezogene Stämme, die ein kannibalisches Verhalten an dem Tag legten. Auch sah ich deren “Festmahle”. Doch diese Leiche ähnelte nichts von dem, was ich bisher gesehen hab. Ich schmeckte etwas! Ein seltsamer… ein seltsam widerlicher Geschmack war in meinem Mund. Als ob ich gerade an der Eisenstange geleckt hab. “Gott! Was hab ich da in den Mund genommen?”, dache ich, aber ich wusste keine Antwort. Der Typ war schon länger tot, sein Fleisch begann zu faulen. Meine Familie… ich musste sie wiederfinden! Schnell ging ich weiter, suchte nach irgendeinen Lebenszeichen. Doch statt meine Frau oder meine Kinder, begegnete ich zahlreichen weiteren Leichen. Alle verstümmelt und angefressen… Und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah, hatte ich diesen Eisengeschmack in Mund. Ich hatte ein richtig mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Mein Körper begann sich anzuspannen. Ich zuckte und ging jedes Mal in Deckung, wenn ich meinte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Noch mehr Leichen… Mir wurde langsam schlecht… Was für ein Fleischer auch immer das angerichtet hat… ich hoffe, er hat Katrin und die Kinder nicht erreicht! Ich versuchte es an den Fenstern nach draußen, doch irgendetwas versperrte die Sicht. Ich öffnete ein Fenster… und eine Schneemasse kam herein! Vor Schreck ließ ich die Fackel fallen! Zum Glück ging es nicht aus, als sie zur Boden fiel. Ich hob die Fackel auf. Das Ferienhaus wurde wohl unter Tonnen Schnee begraben. Doch ich wusste weder weshalb noch wann es genau geschah. Ich begann zu laufen, ignorierte alles um mich herum und versuchte meine Familie zu finden. Doch nichts, gar nichts fand ich! Nur Leichen… überall Leichen… “Bitte…“, sagte ich schon leise. “Katrin, Maggie, Luis… bitte… seid am Leben.” Die Stille machte mich langsam wahnsinnig. Wo ist meine Familie?! Ich erreichte eine der Toiletten. Mir fiel auf, dass die Toilettenanlage zerstört war und durch etwas… ersetzt wurde. Töpfe… mehrere Töpfe… Und Feuerstellen, die inzwischen erloschen waren. Sollte das eine Art… Küche sein? In einem der größeren Töpfe schien was zu sein. Ich ging dort hin und schaute darauf. Müssten wieder Leichen sein… Ich behielt Recht: Knochen, die Gebeine von Menschen, die in einer dunklen, kalten Brühe einweichten. Ihre Knochen waren komplett frei von Fleisch. Zwei Menschen müssten es gewesen sein, denn ich erkannte zwei Schädel, die in dieser “Suppe” schwammen. Ein paar Schritte weiter entdeckte ich weitere Knochen, diesmal von einer Person. Ein Schädel, ein paar Rippen und zwei Armknochen, die lieblos in die Ecke geworfen wurden. Auch da war alles frei vom Fleisch. “Diese Menschen müssten wohl am längsten tot sein.”, war mein Gedanke. Doch halt! Da war was zwischen den Knochen! Ich holte es raus. Es war eine Kette, eine goldene Halskette… Dieselbe Goldkette… die meine Frau trug! Und die Schädeln in Topf… sie waren zu klein für Erwachsene… Ich… musste Schlucken. Mein Herz setzte kurz aus… Meine Hände begannen zu zittern… “Oh… nein…”, mehr brachte ich nicht hervor. Ich drehte mich um… und sah in den Spiegeln mich! Blut… Blut bedeckte mein Mund! Ich schmeckte die ganze Zeit Blut! Ich trat meinem Spiegelbild näher und öffnete den Mund. Meine Zähne und meine Zunge waren ebenfalls mit Blut bedeckt. Das Blut war zum Teilen vertrocknet… und zum Teilen noch frisch… Eine Menge Zeit war vergangen… eingeschlossen im Schnee… Viele Leichen… meine Familie… Ich als einziger Überlebender… Mein Herz raste, während ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Der Fleischer… der Kannibale… Der Mann, der das Ferienhaus in ein Schlachthaus verwandelt hatte, war… ich. 　 Erneut verschwimmt die Erinnerung… Und auf einmal rannte ich durch den Wald. Keine Ahnung wie ich dort raus gekommen bin. Ich lief und lief, während ich nichts als ein Schreien hörte in meinem Kopf. Wohin wollte ich eigentlich? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wollte weg, einfach nur weit weg von diesem Ort, wo ich dort die schlimmste Sünde überhaupt begangen hab. “Wie… konnt’ ich nur?”, dachte ich. “Wie konnt’ ich nur so etwas Egoistisches… Selbstsüchtiges machen? Ich hätte meine Familie in solcher Zeit beschützen müssen! Doch stattdessen hab ich nur mein eigenes Überleben gedacht und hab auch noch die ganzen anderen Leute getötet… Oh Gott… wieso kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern? Was ist gesehen? Wieso hab ich das gemacht?!” Meine Beine sackten ein und ich ging zur Boden. Ich war so müde, erschöpft. Alles wurde schwarz, während ich immer noch das Schreien hörte. 　 Klirrende Kälte riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Das Schreien in meinem Kopf war im Moment verstummt. Ich lag auf dem verschneiten Waldboden. Überall war die Nacht. Verdammt… ich musst einen Unterschlupf suchen, sonst bin ich tot! Schnell fand ich eine Höhle, wo ich vor der Kälte sicher war, und machte ein Feuer. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Meine Familie war tot und ich habe ihr Fleisch verzehrt. Ich versuchte zu schlafen. Bilder… schreckliche Bilder… Ich sah wie ich meine Familie tötete, wie ich ihre Körper auffraß und ihr Fleisch aß. Andere wollten mich aufhalten, doch sie teilten das gleiche Schicksal. Ich… bin ein Monster. Ich wachte auf! Das Feuer war längst erloschen, während die ersten Lichtstrahlen der Morgensonne die Höhle füllten. Mir ging es nicht gut. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während mir gleichzeitig übel war. Mir war schummrig. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben was da geschehen war. Es war alles so unwirklich… Ich wischte die Tränen weg und rieb mir die Augen. Ich stand auf. Doch als ich kurz auf meine rechte Hand schaute, sah ich etwas: Meine Haut… Teile der Haut waren verschwunden! Und auch Teile des Fleisches! Die blanken Knochen konnte man erkennen. Auch an der anderen Hand sah es genauso aus. “Was? Diese Wunden… hatte ich doch gar nicht!”, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich lief nach draußen. Es war schon wärmer geworden, denn der Schnee begann langsam schon zu tauen. Ich ging fort und durchschritt den Wald. Nach Hause konnte ich nicht, denn ich war Mörder. Ein Kannibale, der rücksichtslos andere Menschen tötete und sie verspeiste. Meine Familie… Katrin… meine Kinder… sie sind alle tot! Und es ist alles meine Schuld… Ich stieß auf eine kleine Pfütze aus geschmolzenem Schnee. Mein Durst überwand die Vorsicht vor irgendwelchem Dreck oder gar Krankheitserregern und ich ging deshalb dort hin. Ich beugte mich hinüber… und sah mein… Spiegelbild… Auch dort gab es Stellen. Haut und Fleisch… einfach weg… Vorsichtig betastete ich meine Stellen. Knochen… Ich begann zu zittern, während mein Schädel brummte. “Was… geht hier vor sich?!”, fragte ich mich. 　 Eine Menge Zeit verging. Ich begann die Wälder zu durchstreifen. Versuchte zu überleben, was mir als Soldat auch gut gelang. Mit der Zeit aber vergaß ich an was für einem Ort ich mich befand. Nicht einmal kam ich auf die Idee nach einer Straße oder ähnlichem zu suchen, um so in eine Stadt zu kommen. Ich… hatte einfach nicht das Bedürfnis. Etwas… zog mich in die Wälder. Versprach mir Sicherheit… Ich begann mich tatsächlich dort wohlzufühlen… Immer mehr Stellen taten sich auf, wo ich meine eigenen Knochen sehen konnte. Mein blanker Schädel verzerrte sich und mir wuchsen Hörner… Meine Augen begannen zu verschwinden… Mein gesamter Körper begann sich umzuformen. Die Beine wurden länger und stärker, während die Füße zu Hufen wurden… Auch einen knöchernen Schwanz bekam ich und zwei weitere Arme… Schließlich konnte ich meine Kleidung nicht tragen, weil ich zu groß wurde… 　 　 'Ich will nicht…' Ich habe mich vollkommen verändert. Ich war nun eine Bestie. Ein wandelndes Tiergerippe mit scharfen Zähnen, braunem Fell und dem restlichen Fleisch an meiner Brust. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, war ich trotz der leeren Augenhöhlen nicht blind. Ich konnte alles sehen, sowohl in der Nacht als auch am Tag. thumb|700px|Der Wendigo im Schneesturm... Tagsüber war ich nur selten unterwegs, damit kein Mensch meine groteske Gestalt erblicken konnte. Nur nachts wanderte ich… und jagte. Ich fing jedes Tier im Wald, das ich finde konnte, und verspeiste es. Ob Schwein, Kaninchen oder Hirsch… mir war es egal! Hauptsache ich konnte Fleisch essen. Doch das Fleisch dieser Tiere… es… befriedigte mich nicht. Dieser Hunger… er blieb einfach! Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun… Ständig hatte ich diesen Gedanken. Wie ich mich auf einen Menschen stürze… Dessen Körper auseinanderreiße und sein Fleisch esse… Nein… nein… das wollt’ ich nicht. Das wollt’ ich überhaupt nicht! Inzwischen lebte ich fortan in Höhlen. Die Gedanken drängten sich mehrfach in meinem Schädel hervor. Ich versuchte sie ignorieren, doch sie wurden jedes Mal… deutlicher. Wieder wanderte ich. Es war helllichter Tag, aber der Hunger zwang mich dazu. “Hunger… es will einfach nicht aufhören!”, dachte ich, während mein Magen sich knurrend zusammenzog. Er wollte gefüllt werden mit Fleisch… Nachdem ich einen Fuchs verspeist hatte, zog ich weiter. Das Blut floss meinem Kiefer hinunter… doch mir knurrte der Magen! Verdammt! Als ob sämtliches Fleisch in meinem Magen verschwinden würde… Wieder sah ich mich wie ich einen Menschen verspeise… Diese Gedanken wollten einfach nicht ruhen… Ganz leise sagte ich zu mir selbst: “Ich will nicht… Ich… will nicht…” Der Schnee war im Moment komplett verschwunden. Dem vielen Grün nach zu urteilen, müsste es wohl damals Frühling gewesen. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Es hörte sich nach einer Gruppe Menschen an. Ich ging dem nach. Nach ein paar Schritten sah ich sie: Eine große Gruppe Menschen auf einer Wiese. Ich hielt mich im Schatten und beobachtete sie. Es waren mehrere Erwachsene mit Kindern. Familien… Die Erwachsenen aßen und redeten miteinander, während ihre Kinder fröhlich lachend mit Bällen, Springseilen und anderen Dingen spielten. Diese Menschen picknickten wohl. Für sie war es ganz sicher ein schöner Tag. Schön genug, um hier zu… essen. Ein Ball sprang zu mir herüber! Und ein kleines Mädchen tauchte auf! Sie wollte wohl den Ball zurückholen. Das kleine Mädchen war vielleicht 8 Jahre alt, also ein Jahr jünger als Maggie. Sie hatte zwei blonde Zöpfe an den Seiten und ein rotes Kleid. Irgendwie süß… Ich erstarrte, rührte mich keinen Millimeter. Ich wollte sie nicht unnötig erschrecken, doch spätestens wenn sie mich sieht, wird sie schreiend davonlaufen. Das kleine Mädchen schaute zu mir auf und… lächelte. “Hallo, du da!”, sagte sie zu mir. “Möchtest du vielleicht mitspielen?” Ich war überrascht. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Angst! Ich öffnete mein Maul, um zu antworten. Doch mein Magen… er knurrte erneut! Zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen! Nur eins brachte ich hervor: “Ich… will nicht…” 'Raubzüge' Ich versuchte es schnell zu machen. Ich packte das kleine Mädchen und schleppte sie hinfort. Hielt ihren Mund zu, damit sie nicht schreien konnte. Sie war so süß… und so freundlich… also brach ich ihr das Genick. Schnell riss ich ihren Kopf ab, ihre Arme und Beine… zerteilte ihren Rumpf, damit sie ja nicht lebte und somit Schmerzen spürte. Gierig stopfte ich mir alles in dem Maul und schluckte es hinunter. Der Hunger verschwand, ich war satt und zufrieden. Aber ich fühlte mich auch widerlich. Ich hab ein Mädchen, ein kleines, liebes, unschuldiges Mädchen getötet und verschlungen! Ich… versuchte es auch zu verhindern. Sie im letzten Moment gehen lassen. Aber es ging alles so automatisch… Und der Hunger… der war so stark… Nie wieder… nie wieder wollte ich so etwas tun! Wieder in meiner Höhle versuchte ich zu schlafen, doch das Schreien meiner Familie hallte erneut in meinem Kopf. Hätte ich sie doch beschützt… Wieder verspürte ich den Hunger! Gefolgt von dem Gedanken einen Menschen zu verspeisen! Ich stand auf und durchstreifte erneut die Wälder. Von nun an begann ich jeden unvorsichtigen Menschen zu töten, der mir bei meinen Streifzügen in die Quere kam. Zuerst traf ich auf ein altes Ehepaar… Ich riss ihnen die Beine aus und tötete sie, um sie dann in Ruhe zu verspeisen. Doch als ich das Schreien einer Frau hörte, gefolgt von einem Bellen und Knurren, musste ich fliehen. Als nächstes lief mir ein Jogger über den Weg… Ich zeriss ihn in zwei Hälften und nahm ihn mit in meine Höhle. Dort verspeiste ich ihn komplett. Auch das Leben von drei Wanderinnen musste enden… Jede von ihnen habe ich erwischt. Ich riss ihre Körper auf und aß ihre Eingeweide. Nach und nach tötete ich immer mehr Menschen… So viele, dass ich bald aufhörte zu zählen… Ich… schaffte es einfach nicht gegen diese Gedanken anzukämpfen! Auch der Hunger wurde größer… und größer… Wie fremd gesteuert war ich und sehnte mich nur noch nach einem: einer Erlösung. 　 Eine weitere Nacht. Ich durchstreifte wieder die Wälder, geplagt vom Hunger. Und auf einmal… sah ich es. Zwei Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau, die zusammen auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke auf der Wiese saßen. Offenbar wollten sie ein nächtliches Picknick im Wald veranstalten. Kurz versteckte ich mich und beobachtete sie. “Ich müsste mal kurz pinkeln.”, sagte der Mann zu ihr. “Ist gut, Schatz.”, antwortete die Frau. “Ich warte dann.” Der Mann ging und die Frau saß nun alleine auf dieser Decke. Diese Frau… sie sah genauso aus wie Katrin… Ich zögerte noch. “Die arme Frau…”, dachte ich mir. “Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm und leichtfertig sein und mit ihrem Freund nachts in den Wald gehen, wo ich dort lauern könnte?” Der Hunger! Es schmerzte schon fast! Diese Gedanken… ich musste es tun… Ich schnellte aus der Dunkelheit hervor! Mit weitaufgerissenen Maul lief ich auf sie zu bis… ein grelles Licht erschien!!! Es blendete mich! Ich hielt meine Hände schützend vors Gesicht. “Stehen bleiben!”, rief da jemand. “Sie sind umstellt!” Eine Sirene ertönte. Polizisten! Es waren mindestens ein dutzend Männer, die um mich herumstanden, unterstützend von zwei Polizeiwagen. Sie alle waren mit Pistolen, Schrotflinten und Maschinengewehren bewaffnet. Selbst die Frau hatte auf einmal eine Pistole in der Hand. War sie auch eine Polizistin? “Bleiben sie ganz ruhig und ihnen wird nichts geschehen!”, sagte sie zu mir, während sie die Pistole auf mich richtete. “Nehmen sie die Hände hoch!” Ich dachte: “Was reden die da? Wieso fürchten sie sich nicht???” Ich brüllte laut und stürmte zum nächsten Polizisten. Doch einer von ihnen schoss mit seiner Schrotflinte und traf mein Bein! Ich ging zu Boden! Verdammt! Ich musste weg! Ich lief zurück in den Wald und versuchte mit Leibeskräften die Polizisten abzuschütteln. Doch ich humpelte stark und mein rechtes Bein tat höllisch weh. Ich hatte zuvor nie gedacht, dass ein Mensch mit einer so einfachen Waffen ein Monster verletzen kann… Einen Stich fühlte ich! Und auf einmal blieb ich stehen. Eine seltsame Schwere und Müdigkeit befiel mich. Etwas hatte meinen rechten Oberarm getroffen und ich schaute darauf. Es steckte mit seiner Nadel tief in den Knochen. Es sah wie ein… Betäubungspfeil aus… 　 'Erwachen' 　''' Ich musste wohl sehr lange geschlafen haben. Denn als ich wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich in einem weißen Raum wieder. Da ich zur Decke starrte, lag ich auf den Rücken. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch… ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. “Was… passiert hier?”, stammelte ich ängstlich. “Bitte… lasst mich hier raus… bitte, ich-” “Das Medikament scheint zu wirken!”, sagte eine Stimme. “Nehmt ihn die Fixiergurte ab!” Zwei muskulöse Männer eilten herbei und befreiten mich von diesem seltsamen Bett. Ich stand auf. Mir war schwindlig… die Sicht verschwommen… Ich konnte mich gerade so aufrecht halten. Die Stimme sprach erneut: “Ganz ruhig… Das sind die Nebenwirkungen des Betäubungsmittels, das wir ihnen zusätzlich noch verabreichen mussten. Warten sie kurz.” Ich saß noch eine Weile auf diesem Bett. Die Sicht wurde langsam klarer und das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach. Vor mir stand ein Mann, etwas jünger als ich. Er war mit einem weißen Kittel bekleidet. Ein Arzt. “Hallo, Jakob.”, sagte er zu mir. “Ich bin Doktor Fischmann. Willkommen zurück bei den Lebenden!” Er streckte seine Hand aus. Da weder Hunger noch die Gedanken mich plagten, streckte ich meine ebenfalls aus… doch ich stoppte! Denn ich sah meine Hand und sie war… menschlich. Sofort eilte ich zum nächsten Spiegel. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Ich war wieder ein Mensch! Mein altes Gesicht… mein alter Körper… alles war wieder da! Ich trug weiße Kleidung. Meine Haare waren lang und zerzaust, ebenso mein Bart. Mein rechtes Bein war bandagiert, aber so gut wie verheilt. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen. Ich schaute wieder zum Doc und ging zu ihm hinüber. “Was haben sie das gemacht?”, fragte ich ihn. “Wie haben sie mich von diesem Fluch befreit? War es wirklich heißer Talg so wie in den Legenden?” Einer der Männer lachte kurz. Was ist da so witzig? Doktor Fischmann schien gelassen zu sein und antwortete: “Bereden wir es lieber in meinem Besprechungszimmer.” Ich verließ mit dem Doc und den anderen beiden Männern den Raum. 　 Ich schien mich in einem Art Krankenhaus zu befinden. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die beiden muskulösen Männer zusätzlich noch Waffen bei sich trugen und mich streng beäugten. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich froh sein konnte, ohne Handschellen zu laufen… Wir erreichten das Besprechungszimmer. Es war ein kleiner, heller Raum mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen und ausgestattet mit einem großem Fenster. Als wir das Zimmer betraten, gingen plötzlich die beiden Männer. Nur ich und Doktor Fischmann waren nun in diesem Raum. “Setzen sie sich doch.”, sagte er und bat mir einen Stuhl an. Ich setzte mich. Auf den Tisch sah ich eine Zeitung und eine geschlossene Akte. "Tut mir leid, dass wir ihnen einige Unannehmlichkeiten durch die Fixierung bereitet haben. Aber in ihrem damaligen Zustand waren sie eine Gefahr für sich und andere..." Doktor Fischmann nahm die Akte zu sich und öffnetet sie. “Möchten sie geduzt werden, Jakob?”, fragte er mich. “Meinetwegen.”, war meine Antwort, da es für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unwichtig war. Der Doktor begann: “Jakob, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dir ein paar Fragen stelle?” “Darf ich aber zuerst dich etwas fragen?”, erwiderte ich. Er nickte. “Wie hast du mich zu einen Menschen gemacht?” Doktor Fischmann schwieg. Das gefiel mir nicht… “Vielleicht sollte ich lieber doch zuerst die Fragen stellen…”, meinte er. “Wie ist dein Nachname?” “Lawson.”, antwortete ich. Er fragte dann: “Und wie siehst du… aus?” Ich bin irritiert. Meine Antwort: “Wie ich aussehen sollte… wie ein Mensch!” “Weißt du auch, wo du dich befindest?”, fragte er weiter. Ich antwortete: “In einem Krankenhaus.” “Fast richtig.”, meinte er. Ich kam mir total blöd vor. “Was sollen diese Fragen?”, fragte ich ihm. Doch schon kam die nächste Frage: “Welches Jahr haben wir?” Ich stockte. “Jahr… welches Jahr es ist?”, dachte ich laut und fasste mich am Stirn. Konzentriert versuchte ich mich an das ungefähre Jahr zu erinnern. “Warte… warte… ich hab es gleich… 2009, vielleicht?” Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. Er sagte dann zu mir: “Nimm die Zeitung und schlage die dritte Seite auf. Schaue dir den oberen Artikel an.” Ich tat was er sagte und schlug die Zeitung auf. Der Datum dieser Zeitung war der 11. Dezember 2009. Das Erste was mir auffiel war ein Bild. Es zeigte ein großes Haus, das zur Hälfte mit Schnee bedeckt war. Auf dem Haus und dem Schnee sah man mehrere Einsatzkräfte herumtummeln. Die Überschrift des Artikels war: “Lawinenkatastrophe am Ferienhaus! 22 Menschen fielen dem Kannibalismus zum Opfer. 1 Opfer bleibt vermisst” Langsam erkannte ich was das Bild mir gerade zeigte… Ich legte die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch. “Diese Zeitung ist übrigens fünf Jahre alt.”, erwähnte der Doc. “Fünf Jahre? Dann haben wir ja schon… 2014!”, stellte ich fest. “Oder?” Doktor Fischmann nickte und erklärte mir: “Eins der Ferienhäuser wurde durch eine starke Lawine an der Kaskadenkette vollständig begraben. Es kam zu einem Stromausfall. Da die Gäste weder raus noch Hilfe holen konnten, waren sie ca. zweieinhalb Monate gefangen. Die Nahrung ging zu Ende, weshalb es dann zu einem Kannibalismus kam, wo - nach Schätzung der Ermittler - zuerst eine Frau und zwei Kinder starben. Als das Unglück endlich bemerkt wurde und die Rettungskräfte eintrafen, konnten sie nur Leichen bergen. Nur eine Person konnten sie nicht finden… und das warst du.” Ein Kloß setzte sich in meinem Hals, während ich schwieg. Der Doktor beugte sich zu mir nach vorne und fragte: “Erinnerst du dich, Jakob? Erinnerst du dich an den Ort, wo alles angefangen hat? Was damals geschehen ist? Was du getan hast?” “Ich… bin mir nicht sicher.”, erklärte ich zögerlich und schaute dabei zur Seite. “Als ich aufwachte, waren alle schon tot.” “Was denkst du, was passiert ist?”, fragte er. Ich schwieg. Der Doktor meinte dann: “Ist schon gut… Ich habe mich schon lange mit dem menschlichen Verhalten beschäftigt. Ich weiß deshalb was für… eigenartige Dinge die Menschen in Extremsituationen tun können. Sag es ruhig. Ich verurteile dich nicht…” “Ich hab sie getötet…”, sagte ich leise. “Wen?” “MEINE FAMILIE! DIE ANDEREN GÄSTE! ALLE!!!”, schrie ich. “Ich habe sie getötet und ihr Fleisch gegessen, um zu überleben! Deshalb bin ich auch zu einem Wendigo geworden!” Mein Puls schoss mir in die Höhe. Ich atmete angestrengt. Darüber zu sprechen ließ mich wütend werden… und auch traurig. Der Doc blieb überraschend gelassen und meinte zu mir: “Du fühlst dich schuldig, nicht wahr? Dass man die eigene Familie nicht beschützen konnte… das wäre für jeden Vater ein harter Schlag…” “Aber warum? Warum hab ich das getan?”, fragte ich ihn. “Wieso verlor ich die Hemmung und habe es gemacht? Ich habe auch noch all die anderen Gäste getötet…” Und plötzlich sagte er etwas, das ich bis heute nie vergessen werde: “Du hast deine Familie nicht getötet.” Ich starrte ihn an. “Was?!”, mehr konnt’ ich nicht hervorbringen. “Die Ermittler konnten auch ein paar andere Details hervorbringen.”, erklärte der Doc. “Ja, es stimmt. Du hast die Gäste - also die anderen Männer - getötet. Das beweisen auch die Zahnabdrücke. Die Zahnabdrücken auf den Überresten deiner Frau und deiner Kinder aber… stammen nicht von dir. Sie stammen von mindestens fünf der toten Gästen.” Seine Worte… Warte! Jetzt… fiel es mir wieder ein! Jetzt erinnerte ich mich! Als ich mit meiner Familie das Ferienhaus erreichte, begann es auf einmal heftig zu schneien. Über die Nacht wurde der Schneesturm immer schlimmer… bis plötzlich eine Lawine einsetzte! Alle waren eingeschlossen und der Strom fiel aus. Wir fanden keinen Ausgang… Ich und meine Familie waren nicht die einzigen Gäste dort. Es war eine große Gruppe junge Männer. Sie waren Mitglieder eines Sportlervereins. Jugendliche, die wenig Ahnung von der Welt hatten, sich aber für die aller Größten hielten. Als die Zeit verging und ebenso die Nahrung, begannen sie um die Nahrungsreste zu streiten wie Hunde um einen Knochen. Da ich der einzige erwachsene Mann hier war, versuchte ich sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie sollten sich einfach zusammenreißen. Aber das taten sie nicht. Stattdessen sprachen auf einmal von “Überlebenskampf” und das “Sich der Schwächsten entledigen”, um so neue Nahrung zu bekommen. Sie sprachen von meiner Familie… “Was?! Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht tun!”, hatte ich gesagt. “Hey… Du bist doch Soldat.”, hatte der Anführer des Vereins geantwortet. “Wir sind halt im Krieg… und das fordert Opfer!” Einer der Typen schlug mich von hinten bewusstlos. Hinterrücks und feige… Als ich wieder zu mir kam und sah wie sie genüsslich neugekochtes Fleisch aßen, bin ich ausgeflippt! Nein… meine Familie hab ich nicht getötet… Auch hab ich nicht die anderen Gäste getötet… Nein! Ich habe die Mörder meiner Familie getötet! Ich habe jeden Einzelnen dieser vermaledeiten Bastarde umgebracht und sie dasselbe spüren lassen, was sie meiner Frau und meine Kinder angetan haben! Ja! Das hab ich getan! “Ich glaub, folgendes ist geschehen…”, sprach Doktor Fischmann weiter. “Aufgrund der Katastrophe, dem tragischen Verlust deiner Familie und dem… Kampf gegen die Männer, erkranktest du an einer schweren Psychose, die sich über mehrere Jahre erstreckte. Deine Selbstwahrnehmung verzehrte sich und du verlorst das Zeitgefühl. Außerdem hast du Zwangsvorstellungen und eine starke Zwangshandlung entwickelt, wo du immer wieder das durchlebt hast, was du verhindern wolltest… den Mord an deiner Familie.” “Ps-Psychose?”, fragte ich, während meine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Es war eine einfache Antwort: “Du bist kein Wendigo, Jakob. Und auch kein Monster… Du bist nur… krank und brauchst Hilfe. Du bist in einer Nervenklinik.” Ich bekam erneut einen Kloß im Hals und begann überall zu zittern. Die ganze Zeit… war ich ein Mensch! All die Jahre… Ich war niemals ein Wendigo! Kein Fluch, keine höhere Macht hatte mich jemals fremd gesteuert… Kein Monster hatte diese Menschen getötet und verspeist… Ich habe es getan… Das kleine Mädchen… Oh Gott… Ich übergab mich! Der Doktor rief eine Krankenschwester, die mir eine Schüssel gab, wo ich meinen restlichen Mageninhalt entleerte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis mein Magen aufhörte zu krampfen und die Übelkeit verging. Ich… könnte schwören Eissplitter im Erbrochenen gesehen zu haben… Der Doktor verabreichte mir ein Mittel gegen die Übelkeit und schickte mich in eine Zelle, wo ich schlafen konnte. 　 　 '''Mein Schicksal Doktor Fischmann ist von nun an mein einziger Freund geworden, denn nur durch ihn wurde ich für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt. Von Oregon bis nach New Jersey hatte ich 185 Menschen getötet. Die Sache wurde natürlich groß in den Medien ausgeschlachtet. Hannibal, Metzer, Wendigo nannten sie mich… erwähnten aber keine Zeile von den Opfern… Als ich dem Gericht gegenübergestellt wurde, waren dutzende Kameras dabei. Auch waren die Angehörigen dabei, die mich selbst am liebsten in Stücke gerissen hätten. Das Urteil fiel auf nicht schuldig und ich wurde unter Behandlung von Doktor Fischmann gestellt. Sämtliche Angehörige brachen in Tränen aus. Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein... doch als ich ihr Leid sah, fühlte ich nichts als eine große Leere in mir. Diesmal fühlte ich keine Schuld. Nicht für meine Familie oder gar ihren Mördern… sondern für meine Opfer. Die ganze Zeit… die ganze Zeit hatte ich eine Wahl gehabt. Nichts Höheres brachte mich dazu. Doch ich hab es getan, nur weil mein Geist zu schwach war… Ich kam in die Geschlossene, wo ich Medikamente gegen meine Wahnvorstellungen bekam und eine Therapie mit Doktor Fischmann anfing. Nach siebzehn Jahren durfte ich raus, ich bekam allerdings einen Betreuer, der mich besuchte und meine Medikamenteneinnahme kontrollierte. Auch setzte ich die Therapie mit Doktor Fischmann fort. Sämtliche Menschen - Freunde, Bekannte - hatten sich von mir abgewandt. Ich bin nun ganz alleine… Der Doktor schien auch Mitleid mit mir zu haben. Er half mir in eine andere Stadt zu ziehen und meinen Namen zu ändern. Auch wenn ich vorschriftsmäßig die Medikamente einnahm und die Therapie fortfuhr, sah ich schon manchmal den Schatten des Wendigos für den ich mich einst hielt. Fortan begann ich mich von den Menschen fernzuhalten. Das gefiel dem Doc nicht, denn er redete immer was von "sozialer Isolation". Aber das war mir egal… Inzwischen aß ich fast nichts, wodurch ich auch die Hälfte meines Gewichts verlor. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich gar nichts mehr essen… Nie wieder… nie wieder sollte es geschehen… Inzwischen hatte man bei mir eine Depression diagnostiziert, weshalb Doktor Fischmann mir entsprechende Tabletten verschrieb. Aber die hab ich nie genommen… Nichts würde mich davon abhalten den nächsten Strick zu nehmen, mich an einem Baum zu erhängen und meinen faulenden Körper von den Tieren des Waldes verzehren zulassen. Aber… das wäre keine angemessene Strafe für das was ich getan hab. Ich… musste einfach leiden… _______________________________________________________________________________________ 　 Ich bin nun 75 Jahre alt. Immer noch seh ich ab und zu den Wendigoschatten. Die stetige Einsamkeit ist quälend, aber ich habe mich daran bereits gewöhnt. Karin… Maggie… Luis… Ich würde euch so gerne wiedersehen… Es ungeschehen machen… Auch Doktor Fischmann ist inzwischen ein alter Mann geworden. Er versucht mir zu helfen und das weiß ich zu schätzen, aber es ist zwecklos. Mein Leben ist zerstört und das ist ganz allein mein Verdienst. Ich habe die Jahre damit verbracht die Menschen zu beobachten. Allein von den Zeitung erfahr ich so vieles: Schießereien… Kriege… Massenvergewaltigung… Menschen, die andere Menschen quälen und foltern... Sekten, die sich ihm Wahn gegenseitig ermorden… Väter, die ihre Kinder einsperren und sie jahrzehntelang als ihre persönlichen Sexsklaven halten und weitere Kinder mit ihnen zeugen… Schreckliche Dinge… Nur Schreckliches passiert in diese Zeit… Manchmal sehe ich Kinder, wie sie sich gegenseitig in der Nacht Monstergeschichten erzählen. Wie sie kleine Kinder verschleppen und Menschen ermorden… Die einzigen Dinge, worüber ich schmunzeln kann. 　 Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in Einsamkeit sterben werde oder ich doch bald den nächsten Strick nehme. Aber eins weiß ich heute mit ziemlicher Sicherheit: Egal ob Werwolf, Wendigo oder anderweitiges Ungetüm… Nur der Mensch ist zu den schlimmsten Gräueltaten fähig… Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen